thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
William Woodson Narrations
High Wave Robbery (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of High Wave Robbery. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this…let's begin now."'' *''"It was early evening at the home of Drake Mallard. Gosalyn's clarinet squawked and screeched like a sick goose. Drake Mallard covered his ears. Gosalyn stopped her honking."'' *''"As Drake turned to go, Gosalyn clutched his sleeve. Then he vanished through a secret door."'' *''"Now dressed in his purple cape and hat, Darkwing sped through the streets of St. Canard in his famous Ratcatcher. Launchpad McQuack was hanging on for dear life. Darkwing swerved between two huge trucks. Launchpad gulped."'' *''"Darkwing pulled up to an expansive mansion. Inside, he discovered that all of the valuable artwork was gone! John D. Rockefeller and her two security guards sprawled trench-like on the floor of the modest gallery. Launchpad stared at their blank faces."'' *''"The super sleuth examined Rockefeller's cracked eye glasses. Launchpad shrugged."'' *''"Darkwing held a sack under Mrs. Rockefeller's nose. She sniffed, then instantly snapped out of her trance."'' *''"Where a famous painting once stood, a note was hanging in its place. Darkwing ripped it from the wall and read it alone. Darkwing crumpled the paper."'' *''"After alerting the police to the robbery threat, Darkwing zoomed to the Watson Theater. Fancy film folk were already in costly limousines, under the watchful eye of armed guards. Launchpad ogled the crowd. Darkwing scowled."'' *''"Entering the theater, Darkwing and Launchpad hid in a box seat, waiting and watching for anything suspicious. Just then, three ushers pushed a strange table onto the stage area. Launchpad's stomach growled. Darkwing elbowed him in the ribs."'' *''"Suddenly, one of the ushers threw off her disguise. As she and her goons donned strange earmuffs, Darkwing leaped to the lectern and grabbed the rope."'' *''"Darkwing jumped from the balcony. But as he soared over the astonished audience, Frequencia pressed a button on the fake food table. A loud, mind-scrambling screech filled the theater! Everyone's hair stood on end, and their faces were blank. That included Darkwing, who slipped off his rope and ripped right through the movie screen."'' *''"Frequencia and her goons picked their way through the zombie-like audience, stealing jewelry and wallets. So they were pushing their fiendish sound machine out the door and no one seemed to stop them. The villainess threw back her head and laughed."'' *''"After many hours, the unconscious audience slowly began to awaken. Launchpad found Darkwing and shook him hard. The dazed crime fighter clutched his aching head."'' *''"Back home, Darkwing pondered the dilemma. Gosalyn piped up."'' *''"Gosalyn frowned. Darkwing shook his head. Tears filled her eyes. Darkwing reached out and stroked her head."'' *''"That evening as parents and teachers filed into the school auditorium. Darkwing, dressed as Drake Mallard, found himself fidgeting in his seat. Launchpad smiled."'' *''"Finally, the lights dimmed and the music began. Everyone smiled warmly to their children tooted and plucked their way into the beautiful arrangement."'' *''"Finally, it came time for Gosalyn's clarinet solo. She stood up and put the instrument to her mouth. A loud, off-key squawk echoed through the auditorium. Launchpad leaned over and whispered to Drake. Darkwing's eyes lit up."'' *''"No sooner did Gosalyn finish taking her bow when Darkwing rushed forward and yanked her off stage."'' *''"Later at the Gold Reserve, our three heroes waited in the shadows, wearing earmuffs. Gosalyn was confused. Darkwing squinted. Launchpad adjusted his ear gear."'' *''"Just then, Frequencia and her goons entered the lobby, pushing their sound machine before them. Moving the weapon into place, she again announced. This time, Darkwing beat her to the punch. He held a microphone up to Gosalyn and shouted."'' *''"Before Frequencia and her baddies could put on their sound-blocking earmuffs, Gosalyn played an ear-piercing squawk, which Darkwing amplified through loud speakers. The sound rumbled through the grand hallways. As Frequencia watched, the machine exploded, her hair stood on end and she and her goons collapsed to the floor."'' *''"Back home once again, Darkwing plopped happily into a cheer."'' *''"Gosalyn tossed the instrument aside. Darkwing helped her warmly. With that, she pulled out a large horn. As she blew a loud blort, Darkwing's hair stood on end and he passed out."'' Mickey's Christmas Carol (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of Mickey's Christmas Carol. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this… Let's begin now."'' *''"One snowy winter day inside miserly Ebenezer Scrooge's counting house, a cold and weary Bob Cratchit looked up from his ledgers."'' *''"Scrooge flipped through his account book gleefully. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Scrooge's cheery nephew, Fred."'' *''"Bob Cratchit spoke up timidly. Fred handed his uncle the gift. But Scrooge jammed the wreath down over his nephew's head. It was clear, Ebenezer Scrooge was not fond of Christmas."'' *''"Once again, Scrooge returned to his ledger, mumbling about money when there was another knock at the door. Two men stood shivering from the cold."'' *''"Scrooge smiled, jiggling the coins in his pocket. Scrooge chased the men out into the snow and slammed the door."'' *''"After closing time, Scrooge walked through the crowded streets, taking no notice fo the merry people rushing home to their loved ones. When he arrived at his gloomy house, the door knocker took on the face of his late partner, Jacob Marley. Scrooge touched the knocker. Scrooge stumbled back."'' *''"Horrified, Scrooge rushed upstairs to his bedroom, bolting the door behind him. But the ghost of Jacob Marley passed right through the door, dragging his heavy chains. A cold chill ran through Scrooge's body––his teeth began to chatter, his knees began to knock, his eyes popped! Marley blinked. Then Marley quietly left."'' *''"Scrooge tossed and turned fearfully in his sleep. Suddenly, he awoke! There, perched atop the nightstand, was a tiny figure. The bedroom window opened magically. And with that, the two flew out over the darkened city."'' *''"They stopped outside a familiar window. Scrooge saw a vision of a young man dancing at a party. The spirit nodded."'' *''"With the snap of his fingers, the Ghost of Christmas Past brought them to Scrooge's old counting house. Young Scrooge was busy fiddling with his books as Isabel meekly approached his desk."'' *''"Scrooge could no longer bear these memories."'' *''"In a flash, Scrooge was back in his cold bed. He had just convinced himself that the whole thing was nothing but a nightmare when a huge shadow fell across the bed, revealing a giant of a man. Scrooge's beady eyes glistened as all manner of exotic foods spilled out of a horn of plenty."'' *''"But when Scrooge reached for a corned beef on rye, the giant stopped him."'' *''"In an instant, they were at the window of Bob Cratchit's humble cottage. Scrooge watched as the family gathered around the dinner table. Happy Tiny Tim Cratchit leaned on his little crutch and watched his father serve a scrawny holiday turkey. Scrooge scratched his head."'' *''"The house was filled with joy as Bob began dinner."'' *''"Ebenezer turned to the Spirit, but the giant had disappeared. In his place stood the Ghost of Christmas Future, shrouded in black robes. The scene changed and the Cratchit cottage now looked sad and dreary. As Scrooge looked into the future, he saw that the chair on Bob's left was empty. Tiny Tim was gone."'' *''"Scrooge shuddered. The Spirit turned his back on Scrooge, and with the broad sweep of his robe, he delivered Scrooge to a windswept cemetery. The ghost pointed towards two gravediggers, who were engaged in their ghoulish occupation."'' *''"One of the gravediggers tossed a last shovelful of dirt."'' *''"Scrooge stepped closer. Scrooge slipped and stumbled into the grave."'' *''"Suddenly, Scrooge woke up! He flung open the window and shouted into the street with joy. By chance, Scrooge noticed the two men who had been collecting for the poor. He dug into his bag of coins. The two could hardly believe their eyes."'' *''"The Cratchit family was astonished to see Mr. Scrooge at the door of their cottage. His arms were laden with gifts and a plump turkey. Bob Cratchit was almost speechless."'' *''"Scrooge had learned a lesson that he would never forget."'' Oliver and Company (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of Oliver and Company. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this… Let's begin now."'' *''"Oliver, the kitten, sat on a busy street corner in New York City, alone and hungry. As Oliver started forward, a dog stepped in his path. Oliver jumped back. Oliver nodded eagerly."'' *''"The dog moved in rhythm to a car horn. Suddenly, the dog let out a growl. Frightened, Oliver scrambled up the sausage man's chest. In the confusion, the dog grabbed a string of hot dogs and ran off. Oliver called after him. The dog laughed and kept going. Angry, Oliver followed him."'' *"In an old barge across town, a gang of dogs compared what they had found that day. Einstein, a Great Dane, proudly showed a broken tennis racket to a Chihuahua. A bulldog looked up from his TV set. Rita, an Afghan hound, strutted up to the bulldog. Francis hung his head sheepishly." *''"Just then, the door opened, and in sauntered the dog with the sausages. Tito scampered around excitedly. There was a crash, and an object came hurtling through the ceiling."'' *''"Tito raced around in circles. The object climbed out of a laundry pile where it had landed. It was Oliver. He'd been watching the dogs through a hole in the ceiling. Rita laughed. Tito took a running leap and landed on top of Dodger. Einstein grinned and jumped in."'' *''"Suddenly, the door burst open, and Oliver dove for cover inside a box. In strode Fagin, the dogs' master. Fagin dug through the loot box and found Oliver!"'' *''"At that moment, Sykes pulled up in a black limousine with two snarling watchdogs. One of the watchdogs noticed Oliver, and his eyes glinted. He lunged, but Oliver swiped his paw across the watchdog's nose. The dog backed away, then left. Dodger grinned proudly at Oliver."'' *''"Fagin staggered back into the barge and collapsed in a chair. Rita licked Fagin's chin, and Francis hurried off to get some slippers. Einstein brought a book. Fagin began to feel better. Oliver sighed, snuggled up next to Dodger, and fell asleep."'' *''"The next day, Fagin loaded the gang onto the back of his motor scooter and drove downtown. Dodger was ready for action."'' *''"Inside the limousine, a little girl named Jenny was reading a letter from her parents. She turned to the chauffeur. As the limousine rounded a corner, Einstein leaped out and banged into its side. The car screeched to a stop and Winston jumped out. Meanwhile, Tito scrambled into the car and began chewing through the radio wires."'' *''"When Oliver jumped in, he accidentally bumped the key and started the car! Tito fled, but Jenny saw Oliver and picked him up. Winston got back into the limousine, and they pulled away. Tito and Dodger followed until the car stopped in front of an elegant mansion."'' *''"Inside the house, Jenny cooked breakfast for Oliver. She poured the food into a gold dish. When Jenny left to answer the phone, a fluffy lavender poodle sashayed into the room, frowning in disgust. Oliver gulped."'' *''"A moment later, Jenny rushed back into the kitchen. Jenny took Oliver to a fancy jewelry shop, where she picked out a gold pendant. That afternoon, Oliver watched Jenny practice piano. He felt like he was really somebody's friend. It was almost too good to be true!"'' *''"The next day, while Jenny was at school, the gang crept into the mansion and went up to Jenny's room, where they ran into Georgette. When Rita noticed how happy Oliver looked, asleep on Jenny's bed, she had second thoughts. But Georgette was already picking up Oliver. She stuffed him into a pillowcase."'' *''"The dogs took Oliver back to the barge. When they let him out of the bag, he looked up sadly at Dodger."'' *''"Just then, Fagin walked through the door and picked up the kitten. Fagin noticed Oliver's gold tag. Fagin grabbed a pen and paper."'' *''"When Jenny received Fagin's ransom note and map, she didn't waste a minute. She took the reluctant poodle and hurried through the dimly lit streets. At last, she rounded a corner and saw Fagin. Where was Oliver's rich owner?"'' *''"Fagin's plan had failed. And to make matters worse, the little girl was starting to cry. Fagin took Oliver out of his pocket. At that moment, a car started toward them. It was Sykes! Zooming past, he opened his door and pulled Jenny inside."'' *''"Oliver watched the car speed away. But Dodger and the gang were already off and running. Oliver, Georgette and the gang followed Sykes to his warehouse, where they crouched outside the door. They could see Jenny tied to a chair inside an office, with Sykes looking on. When he stepped away, Dodger nudged Francis."'' *''"A moment later, Dodger and the others slipped inside the office. Oliver jumped into Jenny's lap. They untied her and hurried to the loading door. But when they opened it, Sykes was standing outside. Suddenly, there was the sound of a sputtering motor. It was Fagin on his scooter! He gunned the engine and raced past the startled Sykes."'' *''"Georgette watched in horror as Fagin clattered down the station entrance and right onto the subway tracks! But as the scooter gathered speed, he turned around. The collision had knocked Jenny onto the hood of Sykes's car. Oliver and Dodger leaped onto the limousine to help out."'' *''"There was a blast of cold air as the scooter and car emerged onto the Brooklyn Bridge. Jenny held onto the hood ornament on Sykes's car. Fagin leaned backward and, with a tremendous yank, pulled Jenny back onto the scooter. At the same instant, with the train inches away, he swerved and drove up onto the bridge railing! Jenny screamed and covered her face. The train hit Sykes's limousine, and the car sank into the river with Oliver and Dodger on it!"'' *"The gang peered down from the bridge, but they saw only rushing water. Several long moments passed. Then there was a noise behind them, and Dodger stepped out from the shadows. In his mouth, he held a limp, lifeless kitten. Jenny raced over. The little kitten slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. Jenny pulled him close." *''"The next day, the whole gang was invited to Jenny's house for a birthday party. After she thanked them for her gifts, Oliver followed Dodger outside. Oliver smiled at his friend."'' The Rescuers Down Under (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of The Rescuers Down Under. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this… Let's begin now."'' *''"One cold snowy evening, an urgent meeting was called at the Rescue Aid Society's New York headquarters. The Chairmouse took the podium."'' *''"At a classy mouse-taurant nearby, Bianca was making a toast. Fingering the engagement ring in his pocket, Bernard leaned across the table. But before Bernard could finish, the maitre'd rushed over."'' *''"They headed straight for Albatross Airlines. They found Orville's brother in the hangar and quickly explained their mission. Wilbur saluted his new passengers."'' *''"Wilbur and the Rescuers made good time by hitching a ride to Sydney on a jet, then flapped over to Mugwomp Flats, a small airship in the outback. Wilbur circled in for a landing. Wilbur snorted indignantly."'' *''"Jake, the Aussie flight controller, rushed onto the field. Then Jake saw the lovely Miss Bianca. Jake escorted Bianca from the runway, leaving Bernard to struggle with the luggage. Wilbur offered to help, but when he picked up a bag."'' *''"After the Rescuers took poor Wilbur to the hospital, they prepared to set out in search of McLeach's hideaway. Jake shook his head when he saw Bernard's map. He bowed to Bianca. Bianca curtsied and took his arm."'' *''"Jake led Bianca expertly across the hazards of Bloodworm Creek, Dead Dingo Pass and Nightmare Canyon, while Bernard was forced to bring up the rear once again. He also taught them how to acquire transportation. Jake lassoed a snake and looked him straight in the eye."'' *''"Wilbur was in his own mess of trouble back at the hospital. Wilbur leaped for the window, but the mice grabbed his legs and pulled him back into the hospital."'' *''"In a secret underground mine, McLeach was threatening to harm Cody. But Cody refused to reveal where his friend, a rare golden eagle named Marahute, lived. McLeach threw Cody into a damp basement, where he kept the animals he trapped."'' *''"The next morning as McLeach fixed breakfast, he came upon a brilliant idea when Joanna, his six-foot pet lizard stole an egg. McLeach grabbed Cody from the basement."'' *''"Outside, just as Jake and the Rescuers arrived at McLeach's hideaway, the entrance door lifted open. Jake jumped on. They saw McLeach push Cody outside. Cody was in near shock. McLeach laughed."'' *''"After Cody ran off, McLeach disappeared inside, and from deep within the cave came a rumbling sound. Jake peered over the door into the cave. Suddenly McLeach's poaching truck, the Bushwhacker came, roaring through the entrance. Unnoticed by McLeach or Joanna, Jake and the Rescuers jumped into the back."'' *''"McLeach followed Cody to the edge of a sheer cliff. As the truck came to a stop, Jake jumped down. Cody reached Marahute's nest and felt the eggs. They were still warm. Suddenly, a shadow fell across the nest. It was Marahute, circling over the nest! Cody couldn't believe his eyes."'' *''"Bianca was the first to reach the boy. Cody tried to warn the golden eagle away. But it was too late. McLeach fired a net from his truck that snagged Marahute in midair."'' *''"As McLeach reeled in his prize, Cody leapt off the cliff and grabbed onto the net. Thinking quickly, Jake lassoed the net with his rope and handed one end to Bernard and Bianca. Bianca jumped for the rope and grabbed on tight, but Bernard missed and was left behind in the nest!"'' *''"McLeach lowered Marahute and Cody into the cage on his truck. Helpless, Cody clutched the bars of the cage. But Joanna had already disappeared over the edge of the cliff toward the nest."'' *''"Joanna climbed into the nest and bit hungrily into an egg. It was hard as a rock! She tried another, with the same result! McLeach yelled to her from above. She lowered the eggs over the cliff and slithered back to the truck, which roared off into the outback."'' *''"Bernard poked his head out from underneath the nest and breathed a sigh of relief. He patted the real eggs beside him. As Bernard placed the eggs back into the nest, something crashed into the cliff beside him!"'' *''"Wilbur dusted himself off and explained he had heard a loud bang and had flown in for a closer look. Bernard was relieved to see his friend. Wilbur backed away. But Bernard was scrambling back up the cliff."'' *''"As Bernard followed McLeach's tire tracks through the outback, he realized he would never catch up to the Bushwhacker without help. When he came upon a sleeping razorback hog, Bernard looked him straight in the eye like Jake had taught him."'' *''"McLeach had driven his prisoners straight to Crocodile Falls, with Jake and Bianca still hidden in the cage. Bianca looked out over the outback hopefully. McLeach tied Cody to the truck's crane, swung him out over the water and lowered him toward the hungry crocodiles."'' *''"Cody was just inches from the crocodiles' sharp teeth when the truck's engine went dead. But it wasn't a rat, it was a mouse! Bianca ran to the edge of the cage. Bernard threw McLeach's keys up to her before dashing away with the lizard in hot pursuit." *"''McLeach grabbed his gun. The bullet grazed the rope, holding Cody! As McLeach took aim again, Bernard dashed through his legs. Joanna followed, bumped into McLeach and the two villains fell into the rushing river! Just then, Cody's rope snapped and he plunged into the water! Bernard jumped in after the boy, but they were both swept toward the falls!" *''"Just before plunging over the brink, Bernard and Cody were scooped up by Marahute's great talons. When they landed safely on the river's edge, Bianca threw her arms around her hero. Bernard shuffled his feet. Jake smiled at them both."'' Category:Narrations